The Children of Terra
by BinaryNerd
Summary: If you had told the space-faring citizens of Sidonia that Earth was no longer as they left it thousands of years ago, they would probably throw you into a black hole. Join two lovable idiots while they try to make sense of the state of their home and try to return their people to their old home while meeting new friends and enemies along the way. !FaunusMajority !HumanMinority
1. Two Idiots in a Forest

A.N : Hi all you avid readers of fanfiction. I've been overdosing on RWBY fanfiction and thought it would be great to insert a mix of my own ideas into the mix. I hope you enjoy :D!

P.S : All constructive criticism is appreciated.

Disclaimer : I own nothing here, I smell nothing here, I see nothing here, and I own nothing here.

* * *

 **Bold – A.I or non-human entity dialogue**

 _Italics – Internal, Telepathic,_ _and communication_ _dialogue_

* * *

If one looked up from the skies of Remnant, they would see a breathtaking landscape before them. Countless numbers of stars twinkled in endless twilight that framed a shattered moon. To most inhabitants of this planet, it served as a grim reminder of the mistakes of those that had come before them. A reminder that war was a costly venture that could cost them their only bastion called home in the vast expanse of space.

Of course, no one would be foolish enough to venture out into the uncharted forests of Remnant just to experience the view. The malevolent and ever-present grimm would make sure that the breathtaking sight of the universe itself would be their last. The moon bathed the forest in an ethereal light while the large hulking vulpine forms of beowolves lumbered around. Their glowing and violent red eyes searching for anything not of their kin. Their instinct to kill and destroy all forms of animal life implanted from birth. The growls and snarls from these beasts would scare away any form of mammalian life away from these creatures.

Well… maybe except for two morons with fried shrimp for brains

A giant beam of blue translucent light came from the sky itself and bathed the forest in a luminescent glow, and a slow hum was heard throughout the forest. The grimm did not detect any emotional stimuli from the beam so they merely went on their merry to find more things to kill. Out of the beam came two young men, one with violet eyes and long black hair that ran down to his waist, the other with green eyes and orange hair in a buzz-cut. Their slim forms were shrouded in black skin-tight body suits that pulsated with a white light in a hexagonal pattern.

The orange haired teen took one step forward with a large smile on his face and a swagger in his step before proudly exclaiming, "Hello Terra, did you miss me?!" before being promptly slapped in the head by his violet eyed companion

"Did you forget that we folded into a region of the Valean continent that is loaded with these grimm guys doofus?" He hissed with an annoyed expression, being more aware of his surroundings and the fact that they were staring down about a couple hundred of these black vulpine creatures called beowolves by the inhabitants of their ancestral home planet.

"Aww Kenji come on, I bet they're friendly if you give them a chance. Come here little puppies!" As he beckoned all of beowolves closer with a wide arms and rushed to hug the closest beowolf to him. Not noticing that all of the black hellspawn were about a second away from deciding to attempt to maul and gore their newest prey.

The black-haired teenager named Kenji sighed before uttering under his breath, "Eliza, engage hostile life form tactic number 358,464,346 before Darius decides to get himself killed for the 1000th time and have we to reconstruct his sorry hide" A paper sized holographic screen appeared before him, listing the currently chosen method of attack in detail while the currently in-denial Darius was closing his eyes in what he expected to be the best hug-fest ever.

" **Understood Yuudai-Sama, transmigrating entangled weaponry number 352 class-S _Zantetsuken and large Sidoium hammer_ " **replied a very mature sounding female A.I.

" _Oh dear Sidonia, Darius changed Eliza's identification suffix protocol again for the thousandth time_ " Thought Kenji with a grimace that slowly turned into a small smile as the large zweihander with a simple undecorated guard that glowed purple along its blade appeared in his hand while the a large hammer the size of a large boulder appeared on the grassy ground behind him with a loud thud. The white glow on his body-suit turning purple.

The zweihander he was holding was of his own personal and accidental design. It was forged from when he decided to poke around in the quantum folding drives of their people's many Daemon-class transport ships with a large hunk of Sidonium-Steel alloy. While he and all the other Sidonian Citizens were able to remain in quantum fold-space without instantly becoming quantum uncertainties due to their suits being able to keep them firmly entrenched in what most beings would call existence, the metal was not so lucky.

As soon as the quantum-fold waves began to interact with the large metal block, it was instantly suspended in a state of relative superposition due to its interaction between real-space and folded-space. It could essentially be anywhere at any given moment in any part of the known universe. Knowing this, Kenji infused the alloy with small inverse-fold wave generators the size of microscopic bacteria while cutting the form into a large two-handed sword. These in essence, would generate inverse quantum vibrations that would prevent the metal from appearing everywhere at once and thus ending the universe.

You see, while Darius tends to commit foolhardy yet well-meaning actions that would often end his own existence until his body reconstructed, Kenji seemed to get some perverse pleasure over finding new ways to almost end the universe over and over again. Blame the fact that his species has almost complete control over all universal forces that may be. Technological Ascendancy was no joke.

With a simple half-hearted swipe of his sword, Kenji disabled 0.000032% of the inverse generators, allowing the sword to uncertainly appear near every single beowolf at the same time and promptly bifurcate all of them to the horror of Darius. The sword left behind a large slowly evaporating field of dissolving black corpses in the moonlit forest. The orange haired youth immediately fell to the ground and started to cry while Kenji reactivated the minuscule percentage of inverse generators

"NOOOO! Why does Kenji always have to kill my new friends wherever I go Marie?!" He wailed as he tried to hold onto what was left of a rather large beowolf's dissolving body. A small girl with green twintails and blue eyes appeared with a tick mark on her holographic forehead.

" **BAKA! All the entities you try befriending all kill you after an average of 4.3 seconds. You know how many times I've had to revive you just to have your head taken off by a random alien or from having too much sex with anything that looks remotely female"** Screeched the angry Sidonian A.I

Darius jumped up suddenly while saying, "Well, it isn't my fault all the ladies alien or non-humanoid find me irresistible" he finished with a victorious grin and a puffed-up chest while Marie scoffed and wondered how her creator could be so dense and yet so intelligent . Kenji then proceeded to hit him with the giant hammer and made Darius fly off into a tree while the orangette was screaming like a 13-year old girl.

"Ahh, a good old game of Darius-Ball never fails to calm me down after a botched folding" said Kenji while staring wistfully at the stars with a small grin on his face as Darius recovered from his temporary flight into treeland and fell to the ground with a loud **OOMPH!**

" **Kenji-nii! Don't hit my idiotic creator that hard again; he might get actual brain damage!"** Exclamed the A.I as she appeared next to Kenji with a cute pout on her face.

"Hey hey, I wouldn't actually hurt your creator my cute little sister" He said with a heartfelt grin as his suit allowed him to actually pet her forehead and she began to sputter incoherently.

" **Kenji-nii… Thinks… I'm… Cute..."** and she immediately retreated back into her A.I space while sporting a nuclear blush on her cheeks and giggling the while time before her departure. Kenji shook his head at the easily flustered A.I and walked towards the moaning Darius

Darius groaned and slowly got up. "And I thought you were going to be nice this time, seeing as how our race is finally home" he said with a crestfallen look. Kenji patted his shoulder while beginning to walk through the forest.

"I'll make you another star that you can blow up when this scouting mission is over"

"Yay, I get to blow up a-"

"Not in this star system at all or even close to it!"

"…. You take the fun out of everything"

And the bickering pair of close friends continued to walk on. Determined to find out what happened to this world while their race had been separated from one another. Mind you, they would discover that this world had changed drastically since their first ancestors left the planet eons ago.

Will they stay after they find out what has happened to the human race?

 **MEEEH MAYBE.**

* * *

Closing A.N : Hey y'all! Hoped you enjoyed this prologue to this idea of mine. The Sidonians have finally returned home. But, is the Earth a planet that will accept them back so easily? Find out next time!


	2. Cloak and Slimes

A.N : Yoooooooooo my boiiiiis! Welcome to another chapter of Humans and Friends… Jk

Anyways, this story is going to be released on a weekly basis provided my college schedule is stable. Heres the next chapter!

* * *

Darius and Kenji continued their slow stroll through the moonlit forest, eyes constantly on the lookout for anymore grimm and hopefully any signs of human life through the dimly lit forest lands. Kenji as he walked beside his orange haired companion who was still trying to find "cute" grimm to cuddle, was amazed and bewildered by the scene laid before him. This planet was still full of life despite what had happened hundreds of thousands of years ago. It left him breathless seeing how vibrant and full of evergreen life this planet was. While Darius was off trying to befriend literal bloodthirsty beasts (Not that really mattered when it came to him), he was lost in thought wondering about the events that had led up to this point.

You see, when his people had departed from their planet, it was during a chaotic time in human history. Humanity despite having technology that made them the masters of their planet, had done so after it was already too late. Centuries of bleeding the planet dry of natural resources had caused Terra to become inhospitable to humans. Pollution had caused most of the sky itself to blot out the sun under a gray cloud of thick cloudy smog all over the globe. Most of their agriculture was done in large hydroponic farms with UV light, seeing as the soil was poisoned and no longer able to carry the hardiest of crops. Most humans lived within large underground cities, no longer able to breathe the toxic air lying above ground. No manner of scientific or mechanical engineering could fix the mistakes of a foolish species who had taken their planet for granted and was now watching it shrivel into a barren wasteland as they slowly choked on their own air. There was never enough food to keep up with the demands of 8.5 billion humans, nor was there enough space to house them. It was a bleak and hopeless situation, with the only outcome being extinction

However, humanity survived. Placing their own people on large colony ships that had the most advanced matter recycling faculties and solar sails of the time, 100 thousand humans over 10 colony ships departed their own solar system knowing that they themselves would never see that planet that once had been home to them. These ships were designed with generational travel in mind; over the course of 10 generations, the citizens living aboard these ships would evolve and adapt. Eventually, the evolution of humanity would allow them to reach a technological or biological singularity and make them masters of their own fate. Left to their own devices, the people living aboard these vessels would wander the cosmos for thousands of years for them, hundreds of thousands of years for the people left back home.

Left to their own devices, these space-born citizens were beginning to unravel the hidden intricies of…

Grass?

Jarred from his recount of history, Kenji looked over and was immediately floored when he saw Darius completely naked and rolling around in the grass while singing his little heart out, his body suit de-materialized and stored within his cranial nexus implanted in his brain like every other Sidonian at the time of birth. Darius was just so happy to be on the planet where all his people came from. Visiting other planets and meeting new species was great and all, but this was HIS home planet and he wanted to stay here and never leave. The sky was so big, and the grass was so soft, and there were cuddly doggies everywhere!

Kenji sighed again and sat down resting his back on the trunk of a large tree while waiting for the stark naked Darius to finish his happy gallivanting. Darius might be a little "enthusiastic" when it came to certain things like females, blowing things up, and not thinking before making rash decisions; But, he was one of kindest people on this side of the universe and beyond. He has a big heart and has always tried to befriend anyone, no matter what they look like or what species they may be. He was kind, compassionate, goofy, and would never turn away someone in need. He has always been the violet-eyed youth's companion for as long as they were both alive and Kenji would not change that for anything. If Kenji was the intellectual part of the duo, Darius was the emotional component. Kenji was the brain and Darius was the heart.

Kenji decided to let Darius enjoy himself for a while before focusing on their main objective.

From what information the sensors on the mother-ship lying in wait near the third planet in the star system could gather, the planet had recovered from the massive amounts of waste his ancestors had produced. Most biological ecosystems regenerated enough to the point where Terra was back in its life-sustaining state. There were even still people here on this planet!

The Sidonians were shocked when it was determined that human descendants were still alive on the planet. Well… Human-like descendants anyways. 99.87 DNA similarity was still technically human… What had been the bigger shock was the existence of more than one human-like species. Apparently somewhere down the evolutionary timeline, humanity had split off into two different sub-species.

The first of these two, were the most similar to the Sidonians in terms of physical appearance. They shared the same common DNA structure with a few deviations that were a result of Sidonians being born and raised on Starships rather than an actual planet generation after generation. There was bound to be some genetic drift due to environment after all. These natives looked, smelled, and breathed human after all. This species was however almost endangered. There only existed around 100,000 members around the entire planet. There really didn't seem to be any explanation on how the numbers of native Terrans had drastically lower than what been projected to be at least 10,000,000. But, that wasn't the most surprising.

The second species however, was an entirely different story. These members further stayed genetically from the Space-born Sidonians in a manner that most people onboard the colony ships found strange. Most if not all members of this race had the physical traits of humans, but they also had some shared commonalities with the subtle physiological traits of the animals of the planet. Some had feline ears, others had scales that were lizard like in nature, some even had avian wings on them! They were also way more numerous than the humans on Terra. For every human that was there, there were at least 1000 of these so called Faunus, that was the name that these people had given to themselves.

With this revelation, the Sidonians had decided to hold off on recolonizing the planet for a while, and instead sent out Kenji and Darius to establish first contact with both species and hopefully take the first step in reuniting with their cousins from Terra.

"Kenji!" yelled Darius, breaking away Kenji from his train of thought

"Yeah?"

"There's some people coming this way!"

Kenji's eyes widened "What?!" He quickly got up from the tree trunk he was resting on and quickly ran towards Darius who had stopped his frolicking and already had his nano-suit back on and was looking incredibly concerned.

Darius quickly looked at his information display that was in front of him. "There seems to be 10 humanoid lifeforms heading in our direction. All Faunus"

"Ah great, it's already barely been 2 hours since we've landed on this rock and we are already close to being detected." muttered Kenji while glaring at the forest clearing that the entities were coming from.

"Don't be stupid, did you forget we can cloak ourselves?" said Darius with an annoyed expression, quickly looking for the option to toggle it on his info screen.

Kenji facepalmed and said, "Did YOU forget the briefing on this species, they have senses that could easily pick us up from a couple of kilometers away. Their senses are 20-40 times stronger than the average Sidonian. It doesn't matter if we cloak, hide, or even climb a tree. They would smell us from a mile away!"

Darius grimaced and turn off his info screen and had his hands on his hips, "Then what do you suggest we do Mr. Pessimist? For all you know, it would be beneficial to establish first contact this early in the game with these Faunus."

Kenji reluctantly began to slowly shuffle towards the forest clearing. "Alright, It couldn't hurt too much to at least meet them. But if they try to eat us, you're going first"

Darius laughed at his partners reluctant expression and patted him on the back."Well, this ain't the first time that's happened. Remember the slime gals on Sigma-Ceti-24?"

Kenji's expression changed from reluctant to puzzled. "Wait a second. The females of that species aren't predatory at all to other species unless they need to-" Kenji's slowly realized what his orange haired partner was beginning to say and adopted an atomic blush on his face.

"DARIUS YOU DIDN'T!?"

"Yup and proud of it."

"Do you not understand the meaning of keeping in your pants!?"

"It's not my fault those lovely girls wanted to get to know a different kind of slime."

"It's bad enough we landed on that planet needing more fuel for our ships, did you really have to take part in their mating rituals?! We don't more than one of you from any other species at all!"

" s'not my fault that they found me so attractive"

" And it's not going to be my fault when you have thousands of alien women asking for child support."

"While I would love to tell you more of my exploits as the best space lover ever, I think we have company" Darius interrupted as he pointed to some bushes rustling in the background.

"Fine, but when this all blows over we need to speak for a long time about your inappropriate behavior." hissed Kenji while facing the rustling bushes from the clearing.

Darius just smiled and laughed as the two males began to slowly walk towards the bushes in the edge of the clearing. Fully set on meeting and perhaps establishing a peaceful dialogue between Sidonians and these new-found Faunus.


End file.
